Long Ring Long Land
| Conditions = | EXP = 1036 | Beli = 7252 | Rainbow = | Title = | TConditions = | Chapter2 = 2 | Quest2 = Pride on the Line | Stamina2 = 14 | Battles2 = 7 | Boss2 = | Conditions2 = | EXP2 = 1032 | Beli2 = 7224 | Rainbow2 = | Title2 = Fighter | TConditions2 = Clear Chapter | Chapter3 = 3 | Quest3 = Battle #1: Donut Race | Stamina3 = 14 | Battles3 = 7 | Boss3 = | Conditions3 = | EXP3 = 1045 | Beli3 = 7315 | Rainbow3 = 1 | Title3 = Donut | TConditions3 = Clear Chapter | Chapter4 = 4 | Quest4 = Feeble! Operation Whiteout | Stamina4 = 14 | Battles4 = 7 | Boss4 = | Conditions4 = | EXP4 = 1044 | Beli4 = 7308 | Rainbow4 = | Title4 = | TConditions4 = | Chapter5 = 5 | Quest5 = Last Stretch to the Goal | Stamina5 = 14 | Battles5 = 7 | Boss5 = | Conditions5 = | EXP5 = 1044 | Beli5 = 7308 | Rainbow5 = 1 | Title5 = | TConditions5 = | Chapter6 = 6 | Quest6 = A Friend Kidnapped! | Stamina6 = 14 | Battles6 = 7 | Boss6 = | Conditions6 = | EXP6 = 1045 | Beli6 = 7315 | Rainbow6 = | Title6 = Groggy | TConditions6 = Clear Chapter | Chapter7 = 7 | Quest7 = Battle #2: Groggy Ring | Stamina7 = 15 | Battles7 = 7 | Boss7 = | Conditions7 = | EXP7 = 1161 | Beli7 = 8127 | Rainbow7 = | Title7 = | TConditions7 = | Chapter8 = 8 | Quest8 = Horror! Groggy Monsters | Stamina8 = 15 | Battles8 = 7 | Boss8 = | Conditions8 = | EXP8 = 1164 | Beli8 = 8148 | Rainbow8 = 1 | Title8 = Battle | TConditions8 = Clear Chapter | Chapter9 = 9 | Quest9 = Preliminary with the Foxy Pirates | Stamina9 = 15 | Battles9 = 7 | Boss9 = | Conditions9 = | EXP9 = 1165 | Beli9 = 8155 | Rainbow9 = | Title9 = Combat | TConditions9 = Clear Chapter | Chapter10 = 10 | Quest10 = Battle #3: Combat | Stamina10 = 15 | Battles10 = 7 | Boss10 = | Conditions10 = | EXP10 = 1160 | Beli10 = 8120 | Rainbow10 = | Title10 = Megaton | TConditions10 = Clear Chapter | Chapter11 = 11 | Quest11 = Showdown! Foxy the Silver Fox | Stamina11 = 16 | Battles11 = 10 | Boss11 = | Conditions11 = | EXP11 = 1306 | Beli11 = 9142 | Rainbow11 = 1 | Title11 = Slowpoke Boss | TConditions11 = Clear Chapter Clear Chapter 50 times | Rewards = | RConditions = Clear all chapters in Long Ring Long Land }} Farming notes Only Foxy is potentially worth farming here, but his skillbooks were not yet released on global. And even with a MAXed special, he is considered to be inferior (too slow) compared to GPU, through for some battles he could be used. Overall, nothing really worth farming here unless you are a collector. How to beat Long Ring Long Land *Chapter 1 No boss, just grunts, nothing special. *Chapter 2 The boss, Capote, has 550.000 HP. He attacks for 3130 every two turns and is not particularly challenging. *Chapter 3 No boss, just grunts, nothing special. The "boss" stage characters binds STR ones though. *Chapter 4 No boss, just grunts, nothing special. *Chapter 5 This time in addition to Capote you will also face Porche. Capote has ramped his attack to 3915, and he will also throw an ATK/DEF and Immunity buffs for 4 turns. Porche attacks for 1566 each turn, and will randomize your strong orbs (whenever she attacks?). On the bright side, they have only about 300,000 HP each (Capote, 450,000 and Porche, 270,000). *Chapter 6 No boss, just grunts, nothing special. *Chapter 7 Another two-boss fight, this time its Hamburg (240,000 HP) and Pickles (380,000 HP). Hamburger attacks for 3915 on a two turn cooldown, and will despair your captain for 3 turns. Pickles attacks for 1820 each turn, and will blank your orbs as a first strike. *Chapter 8 Now Hamburg (180,000 HP) and Pickles (300,000 HP) are joined by Big Bun (550,000 HP). What do they do this time? Big Pan: attacks for 5150 damage on a 3-turn interval and when under 20% HP he will cast a damage reduce buff, changes Orbs to weakness and RCV (?). Hamburger: 3915 ATK every 2 turns, despairs your Captain (3 turns). Pickles: 1820 ATK every turn, preemptive: blanks orbs. *Chapter 9 No boss, just grunts, nothing special. *Chapter 10 Time for the first showdown with (405,000 HP). He will ATK for 4,000 every 2 turns. He will first strike you by despairing your captain. When below 50% , he will cast a damage reduce buff for 3 turns. When below 20%, he will despair both captains for 3 turns. *Chapter 11 On battle 5 of this stage, will show up and pop you in the face for 3,333 damage before disappearing. On battle 7 that evil green giant will despair your captain for a turn. (770,000 HP) showdown. Now he attacks for 4200 every two turns. He will start again by preemptively locking and using despair on your captain for 3 turns. Category:Grand Line, Vicinity of Water 7 Category:Pages with Walkthroughs